


Doubt

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Haven's never-ending identity crises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Nathan has a moment of doubt. (drabble.  spoilers for 5x02 <i>Speak No Evil</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going with the opinion that a drabble is better than no fic at all. :)
> 
> Essentially, a summary of _Speak No Evil_ from Nathan's pov. Unbetaed.

After Mara leaves him for dead, Nathan's forced to wonder if, maybe, Audrey's gone after all. Once he thinks that, he can't get it out of his head.

Gloria's the tipping point, inadvertently reminds him Audrey never really existed; her memories were stolen, plunked into Mara's body to continue whatever twisted penance she seems to be paying. She was Mara once, and is again, and the woman he loves was just a temporary fix. Once Nathan accepts that, he knows Mara has to pay for her choices.

But Audrey's _real_ , and trust her to turn everything upside down yet again.

_\--end--_

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, please! (Y'all have been awesome about that so far, btw, and I thank you!)


End file.
